Where switches are adapted for use in corrosive environments, the switch contacts are normally enclosed or sealed from the environment and an external operator is used for manipulating or operating the same. Such switches have employed external magnets as a means for influencing operation of the switch parts within an enclosure. However, these arrangements have required special mounting of parts, enclosures, and special mounting of the external operator and sealing of the same. Such parts themselves are subject to corrosion and undue wear and increases the cost of the switch.